1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus for providing a column of water for collecting underwater fluids and contaminants. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a chimney-type apparatus that is used to collect fluids having a lower density than water, for example, oil from shipwrecks, sunken oil tankers, or underwater wells, or to collect large volumes of water, for example, cold seawater. Additionally, embodiments of the present invention relate to non vertical, large diameter underwater conduits that can be used to transport water and other fluids to the shore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the pumping and/or the recovery of a liquid product or viscous material, such as, for example, fuel or petroleum (oil), from the ocean floor at deep depths from a sunken oil tanker or from oil wells, is difficult if not impossible mainly because of depths ranging from 3000 to 4000 m and high hydrostatic pressures, for example, 400 bars. In addition, recovery efforts can be impeded by bad weather, which results in rough seas.
An example of a prior device for such recovery efforts includes International Application Publication No. WO 94/17251, which is directed to a device for collecting fluids from shipwrecks. The device described in this application, however, is limited by the depths at which it can be used.
Another example of a prior device includes French Patent No. 2 850 425, filed on Jan. 28, 2003 (the “French patent”), also published as International Application Publication No. WO 2004/070165 (the “International publication”), both of which are by the inventors named on the present application and which are directed to a device for recovering petroleum from a shipwreck. The entire contents of both the French patent and the International application are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The present application is directed to improvements on the French patent and the International application.